le sabbat des sorcières
by elidria
Summary: Hermione a une tendance à faire des virées nocturnes solitaires dans les bois... RonHermione (mais aussi d'autres nouveaux personnages par la suite)
1. Default Chapter

Le sabbat des sorcières

Disclaimer : Si, si…Ron est à mouah, mouah…(Pfff…même pas vrai !) donc tout appartient à JK Rowling la femme la plus riche d'Angleterre (l'auteur est train de verser de grosses larmes sur sa pove vie pathétique)

Note de l'auteur : Va falloir m'aider si vous voulez une suite ! Recherche d'idées !

Résumé : Hermione a un penchant pour les virées nocturnes dans les Bois…

Chapitre 1 : Prélude

Deux immenses pupilles profondes et claires. Si profondes et si claires qu'elles vous transportent dans des pays chauds lointains au rythme de votre respiration et de vos rêves. On y voit des centaines de lieux magiques où seul votre âme s'apaise et où votre cœur trouve son repos.

Voilà pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, voilà pourquoi mon histoire mérite d'être contée.

Cela devient de plus en plus dur… Tous les jours, je lui parle, je lui sourie, on se dispute ; et c'est comme si je n'existais pas.

C'est comme un songe troublant…Un jour, il est l'objet de mes fantasmes ; un autre, je ne fais pas partie de sa vie.

Le temps défile à une vitesse considérable, voilà 6 ans que je vis sans cesse à ses côtés. 6 longues années, où je n'ai eu l'impression de n'être qu'un objet, un livre qu'on lit, une machine à réponse. 6 ans que je fais partie de sa vie et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me sentir femme en sa présence.

Je ne demande pas grand-chose… Pas de promesse d'éternité, de châteaux en Espagne, juste qu'il me considère telle que je suis…

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

La salle commune était presque vide… Le feu rougissait dans l'âtre du foyer de cheminée. Ron assis dans un confortable fauteuil, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quelque chose le préoccupait : Hermione. Celle-ci était bizarre depuis quelques jours. Elle était silencieuse, taciturne et ne réagissait pas quand il la provoquait. Cela faisait plus de 72 heures qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés.

Il avait bien essayé d'en parler à Harry mais celui-ci s'était moqué de lui ; en lui rétorquant que pour une fois qu'il avait la paix, il n'allait pas provoquer une dispute.

Mais quelque chose l'obsédait. C'était son amie, il avait pour devoir de l'aider autant qu'il devait aider Harry dans sa lutte contre Voldemort.

Elle était fragile, il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, elle allait se briser en deux.

D'ailleurs, elle refusait tout contact entre eux. Chaque effleurement de mains, de genoux, de gestes amicaux semblaient comme des agressions. Elle tremblait à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de la toucher et son cœur se brisait devant la détresse d'Hermione.

Si seulement il pouvait l'aider, faire un geste pour qu'il récupère son Hermione : celle prête à l'aider, celle qui le grondait, le faisait sourire.

Si seulement…

Et c'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'il s'endormit devant l'âtre alors qu'une silhouette minuscule vêtue de blanc pénétrait dans la forêt interdite.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Il s'était encore endormi, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il veillait dans la salle commune. Elle le retrouvait chaque nuit, plié en deux sur un minuscule fauteuil trois fois trop petit pour le géant qu'il était. Il avait un air boudeur et ronflait légèrement. Elle ne le trouvait que plus attendrissant.

La première nuit, elle avait voulu le réveiller et lui dire d'aller se coucher mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à l'en empêcher. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui et l'avait observé longtemps avant de finalement monter dormir.

Chaque nuit, elle le regardait, le contemplait, se délectait de ses muscles apparaissant par l'échancrure de sa robe de chambre.

Et cette odeur qui planait dans l'air, une odeur légèrement citronnée qui agissait comme une sorte de drogue sur elle.

Peut- être était-ce lui qui l'empêchait de partir par je ne sais quelle force obscure ? Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lui voler son sommeil à défaut de son quotidien. Dans ces moments là, elle s'imaginait à lui, volant son cœur et son corps.

Ce soir là n'était pas plus important qu'un autre soir. Elle profitait de ces instants volés, de la douce chaleur de l'âtre et de la vision du couple que formait Ron et son chat Pattenrond. Hermione eut un léger sourire en pensant à ces jours-ci. Ron avait essayer de lui parler à plusieurs reprises subissant un échec à chaque fois puisqu'elle se dérobait à toute conversation. Par conséquent, il semblait faire des efforts pour se rapprocher de son chat. Pattenrond se réveilla, gigota sur le torse de Ron et sauta sur le sol pour rejoindre les genoux de sa maîtresse.

Hermione baissa la tête et caressa doucement son chat lorsqu'elle entendit une voix rauque.

Qui êtes vous ? Que faites-vous dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors ?

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent leur regard, chacun retint son souffle. L'un parce que la femme qu'il avait devant lui, était d'une beauté époustouflante ; l'autre parce qu'elle avait tout simplement peur qu'il la reconnaisse.

Hermione, muette, continuait à ne pouvoir rien dire .

Est-ce que vous êtes une veela ? demanda la voix rauque et endormie de Ron. Il s'était redressé et se tenait debout en face d'Hermione immobile. Ron subjugué, tendit la main pour toucher l'aura dorée émanant de celle qu'il prenait pour une veela.

Hermione frissonna lorsqu'il plongea la main dans cette douce lumière. Ron, quand à lui, sentit une onde chaude et sucrée le parcourir jusqu'au plus profond de ces entrailles.

C'était une vague de désir qui déferlait en lui, lui parcourant les reins pour se finir en un ouragan érotique qui le dévastait.

Il voulait plonger dans cette chaleur, cette lumière, s'y noyait et s'y perdre, jusqu'à remonter à la surface pour exploser.

Un lien s'était établit entre eux, virevoltant dans l'air pour éclater en un million de couleur. Ron respirait difficilement alors qu'Hermione tremblait violemment. Elle murmura une formule brisant le lien avant qu'ils n'explosent tout les deux.

Ron s'évanouit alors qu'Hermione se mettait debout difficilement. Elle murmura un :

Mobili Corpus !

et gravit tout doucement l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons de septième année.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla bourru avec un sérieux mal de tête. Il avait fait un rêve étrange où une femme, ressemblant par certains côtés à Hermione, suintait d'une douce lueur dorée puis après plus rien, le trou noir.

Il tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et fit face à Harry. Celui-ci se retourna vers Ron et lui dit en grimaçant:

t'as une sale tête ! t'aurais pu te nettoyer au moins ! lui indiqua Harry d'un mouvement de tête en lui désignant son entre-jambe.

Ron rougit de honte, attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage tandis qu'Harry finissait de remplir son sac de livre :

Tu devrais te dépêcher Ron, Hermione va encore nous attendre !

Ouais, dit, ça t'es déjà arriver de faire des rêves bizarres ?

Harry lui lança un regard «t'es amnésique ou quoi ? C'est qui, qui rêve de Voldemort ?». Ron se réveilla un peu plus et lui lança un :

Désolé, enfin je veux dire… Un rêve dans lequel une femme apparaîtrait et tu aurais l'impression de la connaître mais tu n'arrives pas à remettre un nom de dessus.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire goguenard :

Une femme que tu connaîtrais mais qui apparaîtrait comme un fantasme dans tes rêves ? La femme qui t'as mis dans cet état, cette nuit ?

Ron acquiesca et sentit qu'Harry le comprenait. Celui-ci répondit enfin à la question de Ron tout en souriant :

A part Voldemort et Ginny , je vois personne d'autre dans mes rêves. Et si tu considères que ta petite sœur est déjà une femme, je peux aussi affirmer qu'elle peut faire partie de temps à autre de mes fantasmes de jeune homme…Tiens, la nuit dernière, je crois qu'elle portait un costume de danseuse du ventre et je peux dire qu'elle était…

La diatribe du survivant fut interrompue par un vol de coussins planés et par un :

Décampe d'ici, Potter, avant que je mettes la main sur toi et que je te fracasses en deux !

Le survivant ne demanda pas son reste et décampa du dortoir en quatrième vitesse dans un grand éclat de rire.

On entendit derrière la porte close après un rire étouffé, la voix du survivant qui ricanait :

Si t'avais pu voir la tête que tu faisais !

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens…J'ai l'impression que toutes mes émotions sont en train de jouer aux auto-tamponneuses. Le vide, j'ai besoin de faire le vide… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, j'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai envie de rire. J'ai juste besoin qu'il apparaisse, me sourie et me dise bonjour. J'ai seulement besoin d'une certitude, une seule, celle que je lis dans ses yeux quand il pose son regard sur moi. Grâce à lui, je sais que tout ira bien.

A force de tourner, je vais finir par user le tapis de la salle commune. Oh Mon Dieu ! S'il te plaît, Ron, descend ! Descend, je t'en supplie…

Elle a l'air nerveuse, une vraie petite boule de nerf. Si je l'énerves, est-ce qu'elle va me frapper ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle va sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Harry retient difficilement un éclat de rire en la voyant autant agiter, cependant il ne risque pas de lui dire de se calmer. Il sait qu'elle peut lui coller une raclée s'il ne fait pas attention à ces petites fesses. Moi, elle m'inquiète, je l'ai déjà vue nerveuse mais pas autant. Je m'approche d'elle pour lui dire bonjour alors qu'elle fait face à la cheminée. Elle se retourne et me fait face. Elle se fige instantanément et me fixe. C'est bizarre…Sa façon d'agir n'est pas naturelle…Je cherche ses yeux pour vérifier que tout va bien. Et pour la première fois en 6 ans, je me rends compte qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Elle ne veut pas me le dire. Je n'ai jamais réussi à déchiffrer son regard. C'est comme si elle me cachait une partie d'elle-même. Je ne veux pas. Je veux savoir, Hermione ! Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire ; maintenant…

Oh ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy au réveil. Ron, tu pourrais t'habiller un peu mieux ! Cet air endormi et complètement débraillé emmène trop loin mon imagination sur ce qu'on pourrait faire la nuit, tout les deux, dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne…Après tout, l'endroit où l'on se trouve n'a pas d'importance. Cela suffit ! Hermione, reprend toi, voyons !

Qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder le grand benêt, et Oh ? Ron ? T'as pas appris que fixer les gens de cette manière, c'est totalement et parfaitement impoli !

Oh Mon Dieu ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Ron, allô ? t'es pas sensé être hyper timide et ne pas m'approcher à plus de 50cm ?

Je rêve où il vient de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de me serrer dans une étreinte d'ours à faire frissonner la plus pudique des pucelles?

Tu sais, Ron, on pourrait faire cela entre nous : genre, dans un coin noir et sombre avec moi sur tes genoux et toi, torse nu ? Non ? Apparemment, il est pas d'accord. Il vient de me dire bonjour, et de me donner une petite tape dans le dos comme si on partageait les vestiaires de Quidditch. Merde ! Il y a un truc qui me vient à l'esprit : Ron, dégoulinant d'eau et de vapeur avec juste une serviette blanche autour des reins. Zut, je deviens plus rouge qu'une tomate et plus muette qu'une carpe… Et pendant que Ron me demande si tout va bien, je me tourne vers Harry, qui comme je m'en doutait, a la bouche ouverte et ne semble pas croire ce qu'il vient de voir.

On se reprend, on appuie sur la touche lecture du magnétoscope et on se remet en mode : «Hermione, la stressée des devoirs qui a peur de rater ces examens».

Je prend mon sac et me dirige vers la porte en balançant à la ronde :

Bon, les gars, on va être en retard ! Au fait, Harry, fermes la bouche et remet tes lunettes en place si tu ne veux pas te faire charrier au petit déj par Ginny.

Hermione passa la porte pendant que Ron souriait malicieusement fier de son effet et qu'Harry redescendait sur terre à l'appel du doux nom de sa chère et tendre Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2: des bleus à l'âme

Disclaimer : Ai pas envie de le remettre, ca me gonfle à chaque fois

Publicité : Aller lire pour les fans de Drago : A la conquête d'une vie de Nanawen. La fic est hyper bien écrite et drago est trop trop canon dedans.

Réponses aux reviews :

Virg05 : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, j'espère que cela va te plaire. Je mettrais un chapitre par semaine.

Witch-dark : Merci mais mon sens de l'humour laisse des fois quelque peu à désirer, enfin j'espère que la suite sera aussi bien que le premier chapitre.

Amintheita : Merci et la suite arrive juste en dessous….

Aiglus : J'ai essayé de faire une distinction entre pensées et dialogue, j'espère que c'est plus clair. J'ai eu aussi des problèmes avec les tirets pour publier sur ff net. Si tu as d'autre remarque de ce genre, ne te gênes pas pour m'en faire par je suis ouvert à toute suggestions.

Cloporte : Il faudrait que tu m'expliques ce qui est pas clair pour que je l'arrange, j'ai pas compris. Sinon je suis ouvert à toutes les suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire si elle te plaît encore…

Sherazade63 : Merci, merci, merci…N'hésites pas à me faire d'idées pour la suite je suis un peu bloquée…

Note de l'auteur : A tous ceux qui veulent bien me laisser des reviews je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire… (auteur, en panne d'idées…)

Chapitre 2 : Des bleus à l'âme

L'après midi était morne et pluvieux, Hermione regardait par la fenêtre dans l'espoir que le temps allait s'arranger. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Malheureusement. Elle avait dû subir le regard intransigeant de Ron au petit-déjeuner et les ricanements bébête de Ginny à midi. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de mettre Harry et Gin ensemble, comme ça elle serait débarrassée de leurs comportements stupides et puérils.

Hermione poussa un nouveau soupir, assez bruyant semble t-il parce qu'il avait eu pour conséquence que Ron se tourne vers elle et la fixe. Elle aimait et détestait ces moments-là, mal à l'aise et même temps ravi qu'il l'observe. Elle se tourna vers lui et soupira encore.

(POV de Ron)

Elle avait l'air découragée et démoralisée ; je me demande comment je pourrais y remédier. Ce n'est pas normal, elle n'a pas écouté du tout le cours de Métamorphose alors que celui-ci est un de ces préférés. Cela fait au moins vingt minutes qu'elle regarde par la fenêtre. Elle semble épuisée, son teint est blafard et ses mains si petites n'écrivent plus rien depuis au moins cinq minutes. Soudainement elle se raidit et se tourne vers moi. Un immense soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres gourmandes et le regard qu'elle m'offre, me brise le cœur comme à chaque fois. Elle semble si lasse et désespérée. Je me sens si impuissant ; dis-moi comment je pourrais t'aider ; dis le moi, Hermione !

Le contact visuel que j'avais engagé avec elle s'interrompt, elle détourne la tête en direction de Mc Gonagall. Sa douce et minuscule main apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour la réconforter, après tout, je peux le faire, je suis un Gryffondor. Tout, plutôt que cette indifférence. Une réaction, je veux juste une réaction même si je récolte une gifle. Je saisis sa main et prend une énorme respiration…

(POV de Harry)

_La métamorphose d'un tabouret en épée se fait en cinq étapes. Etape 1 : vous dirigez votre baguette dans un…_Et blablabla…Et blablabla…Franchement Mc Gonagall aurait pu choisir un autre jour pour répéter ce que je sais déjà. Hermione me l'avait appris quand on était en deuxième année. Pfffff…Je me demande ce que fait Gin. Elle, elle doit au moins s'amuser plus que moi. Je me coltine Neville en voisin de table, au moins avec Ron, j'aurais pu discuter. Neville est si concentré qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais son voisin. Remarque, Ron ne doit pas s'embêter avec Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore en train de se disputer…

Putain !Qu'est ce que tu fous Ron ? C'est à tes risques et périls mais je doute fortement qu'Hermione apprécie les démonstrations d'affections en public. Je rêve ou elle ne bouge pas ? Oh ! Oh ! C'est quoi cet halo doré autour de leurs mains ?

(POV de Hermione)

Il a posé sa main sur ma main… Il a posé sa main sur ma main ? Il a posé sa main sur ma main ! Hermione, calmes-toi ! Ne deviens pas hystérique ! Ne regarde pas ta main entrelacée à la sienne. Respire…C'est bien…Fermes les yeux et respire…Cette main immense, chaude et rugueuse. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de me protéger. C'est comme un leitmotiv dans ma tête qu'il essaye de me faire passer : Protection. Je te protège…La chaleur augmente dans mon corps. J'ai l'impression de flotter… Quelqu'un m'appelle… C'est comme un échos… Ron… C'est la voix de Ron…J'ouvre les yeux et j'aperçois nos mains entrelacées, entourées d'un halo doré. Merde ! Merde !Merde !

(POV de Ron)

Elle n'a eu aucune réaction quand je lui ai pris la main…Pas de gifles, ni de remarques blessantes. Elle a juste semblé apaiser. J'ai chaud…Ma main me brûle ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec nos mains ? Pourquoi cet halo doré ? J'appelle Hermione. Je la voie murmurer quelque chose. _Oubliettes totalus! _

Ron, ça va ?

Oui…J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête…

Tu veux que je demande à Mac Gonagall qu'on sorte pour aller à l'infirmerie ?

Non, ça va aller Hermione…

Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, Pouvez-vous nous faire part de votre problème ?

Oui, Professeur…Ron a mal à la tête. Est-ce que je pourrais l'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?

Certainement Miss Granger.

Mais Hermione…

Viens ! Allons-y !

Professeur ? Est-ce que je peux les accompagner aussi ?

Pourrais-je en savoir la raison, Mr Potter ?

Harry prit un air concentré en touchant de sa main sa cicatrice et rétorqua à Mc Gonagall :

Mmm…Eh bien…J'ai mal à la tête aussi !

Très bien, mais avant pourriez-vous nous dire la formule de métamorphose étudiée aujourd'hui ?

Bien sùr ! C'est…Euh… _Epicus changaere_ !

Vous pouvez y aller Monsieur Potter !

Hermione, Ron et Harry sortirent de la salle de métamorphose en silence et commencèrent à se diriger en silence vers l'infirmerie.

(POV de Hermione)

Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'Harry fabrique ? Il n'a certainement pas mal à la tête. Je l'ai vu avec des migraines plus violentes que cela. J'ai peut-être provoqué un court circuit dans son cerveau? Mmm…Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela m'arrive ? Après tout même Mc Gonagall ne se souvenait de rien. Elle a recommencé le cours normalement. Bon sang, Harry ! Pourquoi tu me fixes de cette manière ?

(POV d'Harry)

Il faut que je sache ce qui se trame…C'est bien pour cela que je suis sorti de cours, pour cela et pour Ron. Le pauvre, il a l'air de nager dans le brouillard ; comme le reste de la classe avant que je sois sorti de cours. Tiens ! C'est bizarre ! Il n'a même pas demandé à Hermione : pourquoi il y avait un halo doré qui entourait leur main. Hermione, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

(POV de Ron)

Harry et Hermione ont l'air bizarre. Peut être qu'ils couvent quelque chose eux aussi ? Tiens, on arrive à l'infirmerie !

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦


	3. Chapter 3: d'actions en réactions

Petit Résumé : Hermione est désespérée parce que Ron la considère juste comme un de ses copains. Elle a une attitude bizarre qui trouble Ron, il essaye de savoir ce qui ne va pas avec elle. (pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris qui était la dame en blanc dans la salle commune, j'éclaircirais cela par la suite). Pendant le cours de Mc Gonagall, Ron prend la main d'Hermione et se forme un étrange halo doré autour des deux mains. Hermione lance un sort d'oubli à toute la classe sans l'aide de sa baguette (Pourquoi et Comment ? je ne vous le dirais pas tt de suite). Le sort d'amnésie touche toute la classe même Mc Gonagall mais pas Harry. Celui-ci se pose des questions et vient demander des comptes à Hermione. Ah oui ! Autre chose ! Gardez bien en tête qu'on a vu la mystérieuse dame blanche dans la salle commune mais que Ron aperçoit aussi une silhouette vêtue de blanc entrée dans la forêt.

Chapitre 3 : D'actions en réactions…

(POV d'Hermione)

Bon, ne nous affolons pas… Selon Pomfresh, Ron a attrapé un petit rhume en traînant dans les couloirs. Elle a appuyé sur le mot « traînant » tout en regardant Harry d'un air accusateur. Je suis assez fier de lui, il l'a regardé crânement comme si tout ce qui se passait était toujours de sa faute. Pauvre Pomfresh…Si elle savait que les trois quarts des rumeurs étaient vrai, elle en ferait certainement une jaunisse. Donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour Ron, pas plus que d'habitude. Reste Harry… Pomfresh lui a donné sa potion habituelle lorsqu'il a une crise avec ses visions de Voldemort. Il m'a regardé bizarrement comme si j'étais coupable de quelque chose. Le sort a pourtant bien fonctionné. Mais Harry Potter a toujours été un cas à part…C'était bien ma veine de me trouver des amis aussi exceptionnels. Tiens Harry… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? La bibliothèque n'est pas un de tes endroits favoris, pourtant ?

(POV d'Harry)

Je l'ai cherché partout pendant une demi-heure après qu'elle nous ait laissé à l'infirmerie. Elle s'est éclipsée plus vite que mon éclair de feu soit dit en passant…Bizarre…Notre Hermione n'agirait pas comme cela d'habitude…Ce serait la première à attendre derrière la porte de l'infirmerie pour voir comment on va…Elle a une légère tendance à nous materner. Enfin elle avait une légère tendance à nous materner…

Où aurais-je pu la trouver autre part qu'à la bibliothèque ? Suis-je bête ? Elle a l'air légèrement pensive…Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ?

Hermione, assise tranquillement à sa table préférée de sa chère bibliothèque regardait son meilleur ami avancer vers elle. Il avait une démarche sure et le même port altier que Malefoy adoptait pour impressionner son monde. Elle avait fait remarquer à Harry que sur lui cette démarche lui donnait plus de prestance alors que sur Malefoy, ça lui donnait juste un air de petit cranneur… Il avait ri et lui avait demandé si elle observait tous les garçons de la même manière. Pour l'instant, elle accueillit avec un sourire Harry, qui s'asseyait en face d'elle d'un air décontracté qui contrastait avec l'expression de son visage.

Elle avait appris au fil des années à reconnaître les différents expressions des garçons et en l'occurrence quand le front d'Harry se plissait légèrement et que sa bouche ne formait à peine qu'une fine ligne : il était soucieux. Elle espérait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort ou elle. Si c'était le cas, elle était toute prête à lui apporter quelques explications.

« Hermione, ca va ? »

Elle le regarda bizarrement, comme si ce n'était pas la question qu'elle attendait en premier.

« Ce ne serait pas à moi te poser la question ? »

Harry eut un geste de dénigrement et prononça d'une voix légère :

« Nan…Tu sais très bien que ma migraine, ce n'était que du flan… »

Hermione leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

(Pov d'Hermione)

Ok…Tu veux jouer à cela…Je ne laisserai aucune émotion me trahir…Tu peux toujours courir Harry…Je suis beaucoup plus forte que Malefoy à ce jeux-là…Tu ne m'auras pas et je ne me trahirais pas…Et je ne t'expliquerais pas non plus ce que tu veux savoir à propos de l'halo doré…

Harry renforça son expression inquiète et prononça dans un murmure menaçant :

« Ecoutes moi bien, Hermione ! Tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui s'est passé dans la classe de Mc Gonagall ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai vu vos mains ! »

« Tu as deux yeux pour voir, Harry ! C'est normal que tu es vu nos mains ! Et puis quelles mains ? » lui répondit Hermione d'un ton condescendant.

« Mais ta main et celle de Ron, voyons ! »

Harry commençait à s'énerver, ce n'était pas bon signe. Les quelques élèves qui traînaient à la bibliothèque et Madame Pince s'étaient retournés vers eux et les regardaient. Hermione voulait à tout prix éviter que d'autres rumeurs se propagent comme celle dont Harry faisait déjà l'objet.

La voix d'Hermione se radoucit de même que l'expression de son visage.

« C'est normal que tu es vu nos deux mains en cours. Ron et moi, on n'en a deux chacun donc…Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

Harry reprit d'un ton menaçant :

« Ne joues pas à l'imbécile avec moi, Hermione…Je sais très bien que tu es plus intelligente que cela. Cet halo doré entourant vos mains, ce n'est pas normal. Même Ron n'avait pas l'air d'en être choqué par la suite. Je veux savoir pourquoi cela s'est produit, pourquoi Ron n'a pas l'air de s'en souvenir et pourquoi étais-je le seul à n'avoir pas l'air désorienté. Je te rappelle que Mc Gonagall a répété son cours deux fois de suite à dix minutes d'intervalles. Je pense que tu sais quelque chose, tu as insisté pour que Ron aille à l'infirmerie et tu te comportes bizarrement depuis quelques jours. Ron, le premier s'en ai rendu compte. Alors dis-moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi, par Merlin, Hermione ? »

Hermione était restée impassible. Harry était du genre coléreux lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle s'était préparée à lui fournir une réponse toute faite. Elle adopta l'expression d'une parfaite petite ingénue et lui rétorqua :

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Harry ! Ron n'a pas eu l'air bien alors je l'ai conduit à l'infirmerie. Je ne me soucie que de votre bien-être à tous les deux ! Et d'ailleurs tu devrais avoir honte de toi Harry James Potter ! Tu as menti à Madame Pomfresh, Mc Gonagall et surtout à moi, ta meilleure amie ! Imagines que tu ai eu une véritable vision de Voldemort, tu imagines comment je me sens à chaque fois, j'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !»

Puis dans un mouvement d'humeur, elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque. Harry resta figer sur sa chaise en se demandant comment la discussion avait dégénérer.

(POV d'Hermione)

Pfff…C'était presque trop simple, bravo, ma grande ! Il suffit de lui faire la tête pendant quelques jours, ça lui fera les pieds ! Après tout, il faut bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne que mentir n'est pas bien du tout. Remarque…C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité…Il faudra quand même que je le surveille encore quelques jours…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie la plus célèbre d'Angleterre, 

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et regardait d'un air soucieux son interlocuteur.

« -Vous êtes sûre que c'est elle qui a de nouveau mis en place le rituel ? »

« -Oui, Professeur Dumbledore…Elle, seule, en est capable…Même « les sangs purs » de cette fichue école ne sont pas foutu de se souvenir des premières origines de notre magie… »prononça ironiquement la femme de haute taille assise nonchalamment sur un fauteuil qui faisait face au professeur Dumbledore.

« Après tout, nous aurions du nous en douter, elle sera un allié non négligeable pour Harry…Je suis seulement surpris qu'elle fasse preuve d'autant d'esprit d'initiative »

« Vous pensiez parfaire son éducation en matière de délinquance juvénile ? »

« Je laisse, autant que faire se peut, de la latitude à mes élèves pour choisir soit la bonne ou la mauvaise voie. Dans les deux cas, la magie n'est pas soit néfaste soit bénéfique, c'est les choix qu'ils font, les décisions qu'ils prennent, qui font que certains de mes élèves choisissent le parti de Voldemort .»

« C'est bien que vous vous en rendiez compte. Certains élèves chez les Serpentards m'inquiètent, trop de noirceurs, ce n'est pas bon pour leur teint »

« Professeur… »prononça d'un air de réprimande Dumbledore.

« Oui, oui, je sais, je ne dois pas me mêler des affaires de Severus…C'est à lui de les garder dans le droit chemin…Cependant ne faut-il pas vérifier l'enseignement que le maître des potions de Poudlard inculque à ses futurs élèves déviants? »

« Je vous laisserais le soin de lui poser la question… »

« Mmmm…C'est une perspective intéressante…Mais non…Je vais m'en passer pour l'instant. Après tout, je plains Severus, enseigner l'art si complexe des potions à des élèves comme Crabbe et Goyle, qui ne possède que la moitié d'un cerveaux de Troll pour deux, ne doit pas être chose si aisée… »

« Professeur… » réprimanda gentiment la voix de Dumbledore.

« Quoi ? » demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

« En avons-nous terminer ? »

« Juste une chose encore, dois-je parfaire l'éducation du troisième ? »

« Non…Je sais pas encore…Continuez à pousser Harry dans ses retranchements, plus ses pouvoirs se développeront…Sa magie est liée à ses émotions. Severus s'occupe de lui enseigner la maîtrise de soi, l'occlumancie et la légillemensie. Vous, vous l'aiderez à dévelloper sa puissance. »

« Ok, Ok… J'ai compris : Severus s'occupe de l'intérieur, moi je m'occupe de l'extérieur…Severus s'y connaît plus que moi pour ce qui est de ne laisser jamais quelqu'un le blesser, l'approcher ou bien le toucher… »

« Ne prenez pas ce ton amère avec moi ! Vous vous méprenez sur le professeur Rogue ! Il faut lui laisser du temps… »

« Du temps, je n'en ai que faire…Bon…Pour Harry, puis-je demander de l'aide à notre tendre amie ? »

« C'est certain, je suis sûre que sur certains de point de son éducation, elle sera plus à l'aise que vous… »

« Je suis devenue trop vieille pour cela… »

« Mais non…Mais non, vous êtes toujours d'une beauté resplendissante ! Vous ne laissez d'ailleurs pas indifférent un certain professeur de potions de notre connaissance… »

« Pour ce que cela m'apporte…Puis-je me retirer, maintenant ? »

« Faites, Faites…Et gardez un œil sur notre protégée…C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous ! »

« Je n'en doutes, professeur…Aurevoir »

« Que Merlin vous protège ! Professeur Elyra Eraka »

Note de l'auteur : Je suis un peu en retard dans ma publication. J'ai eu quelques petits ennuis de santé mais tout va bien maintenant. J'essayerais de vous poster un chapitre assez conséquent, lundi. Si vous avez des questions ou interrogations, laissez moi un petit message, même si vous n'en avez pas d'ailleurs…


	4. Chapter 4: Confusions et tests

Je remercie pour leurs gentils commentaires: ephyse, aminteitha, sherazade, virg05, aiglus, nanawen, cloporte, witch-dark.

Chapitre 4 : Confusions et Tests

Hermione marchait d'un pas léger vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sa dispute avec Harry ne l'avait point troublé, du moment que son secret était protégé tout allait bien. Elle passa la porte d'entrée et c'est là qu'elle le vit. La vision qu'elle avait à ce moment précis avait un arrière goût de déjà vu. Il était couché en travers d'un fauteuil trop petit pour lui et dormait du sommeil du juste.

Hermione s'approcha à pas feutrés du divan où Ron se reposait. Un léger sourire barrait son visage et un de ses bras pendait vers le sol où Pattenrond avait trouvé refuge, juste en dessous de la main de Ron.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder comme cette nuit-là.

(Pov d'Hermione)

Je le déteste de me faire ça à chaque fois…J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus…Mais je ne le ferais pas, une meilleure amie ne fait pas cela…MAIS ALORS, PAR MERLIN, POURQUOI EST-IL SEXY ? C'est quoi ce tee-shirt noir moulant son torse et ce jean ? Il faut que j'interdise à Ginny de lui acheter des fringues, elle a trop bon goût. Et y manquerait plus que son goût vestimentaire finisse par lui apporter une petite copine sur un plateau d'argent. Manquerait plus que ça ! C'est vrai quoi, je ne me balade pas avec des mini-jupes et des décolletés plongeants pour que tous les garçons bavent. De toutes façons, je ne penserais pas que j'arriverais à quoi ce soit comme cela…

Mais ils n'étaient pas aussi seuls, quelqu'un pouvait rentrer à tout moment. Hermione décida de le réveiller. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron et le secoua légèrement. Il se réveilla rapidement contrairement à d'habitude, depuis quelques jours, il avait le sommeil léger et ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière y était certainement pour quelque chose. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent apercevant furtivement Hermione puis se refermèrent pour s'ouvrir complètement. Il s'assit, passa une main sur sa nuque douloureuse et regarda Hermione assise en face de lui juste devant le foyer de la cheminée.

« Pomfresh t'as déjà laisser sortir ? »

Ron grimaça en entendant la question d'Hermione, sa nuque était douloureuse et il sentit quelques courbatures dans ses jambes en les dépliant.

« Ce n'était qu'un rhume ! Harry est sortit depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures ! »

« Ca va ta nuque ? » lui demanda t-elle, soucieuse, en lui indiquant du doigt qu'il se massait encore le même endroit depuis tout à l'heure.

(Pov de Ron)

Bon sang ! Ca fait un mal de chien ! Je la regarde pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas me fournir une potion. Hermione nous a toujours materné Harry et moi quand nous étions malade. Et vu le nombre de sorties nocturnes dangereuses qu'on a fait tout les trois, elle doit avoir à peu près le même stock de potions et de baumes que Pomfresh. Alors que j'allais lui poser la question, je bute sur l'expression de son visage. Hermione a l'air vraiment inquiète. Je veux dire, elle est déjà d'un naturel anxieux et là elle a l'air d'être morte de trouille…Je me lève pour essayer de la rassurer et elle se redresse en même tant que moi. C'est drôle comme à chaque fois je me pose la même question quand nous nous levons simultanément : comment un être si petit, peut-être une aussi grande sorcière…Je veux dire ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'Hermione est la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération et pourtant à chaque fois que je la regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la protéger, moi pauvre sorcier de troisième classe… Et voilà…C'est ce qui se passe à chaque fois que j'essaye de la réconforter…Elle est debout droite comme un piquet devant le linteau de cheminée et son regard est effrayé…Elle a peur de moi ? Ou alors elle me déteste ? Il faut qu'elle me dise…Je ne bouge plus de peur de faire un geste qui pourrait la faire fuir…Je me fixe mon regard au sien et pose la question à laquelle je veux à tout prix une réponse…

« Hermione, Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

* * *

Le professeur Elyra Eraka se dirigeait d'un pas rapide et précipité, vers l'appartement que lui avait assigné Dumbledore depuis le début de l'année. Son logement était assez confortable mais trop près selon elle de celui du maître des potions de Poudlard.

(POV d'Elyra)

La vieille bourrique ! J'suis sûre qu'il m'a attribué cet appartement à cause de sa proximité avec celui de Severus. Nous nous étions pas vu depuis 16 ans mais quand même ! En plus, il m'a servi la vieille rengaine de « la proximité rapproche les cœurs… » quand il m'a dit où j'allais habiter. Ce que ça peut faire tarte à la crème !

Elyra marchait tranquillement dans le couloir lorsqu'elle croisa Harry Potter. Il avait l'air soucieux. Elle essaya de pénétrer son esprit et réussi à surprendre des bribes de sa dispute avec Hermione. Il faudrait qu'elle en fasse la remarque à Rogue, côté occlumancie, ce n'était pas encore cela. Voyons voir pour ma partie :

« Potter ! » l'interpella t-elle.

Harry n'avait même pas remarquer le professeur Eraka, il se retourna vers elle et répondit cérémonieusement :

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Vous n'avez même pas remarquer que j'essayais de pénétrer dans vos pensées, Potter ! Vous n'essayez même pas de vous bloquer aux pensées extérieures ! Vous n'êtes pas sûre d'être un des frères jumeaux de Crabbe ou de Goyle ? »

Le professeur Eraka essayait de déclencher une réaction chez Harry pour qu'il enclenche les hostilités contre elle. Elle voulait qu'il utilise sa force intérieure pour l'attaquer sans l'aide d'une baguette. Celle-ci ne servira de toute manière à rien contre Voldemort. Le problème avec son enseignement c'est qu'il allait à l'encontre de celui de Rogue. Il enseignait à Harry à se maîtriser et elle, elle le provoquait pour augmenter son pouvoir. C'était bien son problème, l'enseignement du pouvoir et de la magie ancestrale était en parfaite contradiction avec les techniques d'enseignement modernes. Elle claqua la langue d'un air réprobateur et attendit la réaction d'Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna vaguement exaspérer que son professeur le prenne pour un imbécile. Sa colère augmenta lorsqu'il eut la vague impression que tout le monde le prenait pour un crétin. D'abord Hermione, celle-ci ne pensait pas qu'il remarquerait son petit manège ; ensuite le professeur Eraka qui le prenait pour un sorcier incompétent ; Rogue qui l'abhorrait. Il en avait marre. Tout simplement marre de n'être pris que pour une bille perpétuellement. Même cette histoire de prophécie avec Voldemort le narguait. Harry ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles la colère enflée, c'était comme une boule d'énergie en lui qui se formait, grossissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose à l'extérieur de son corps. Et lorsqu'il vit le professeur Eraka vacillée et tombée les quatre fers en l'air, Harry ouvrit de grand yeux ronds…C'était comme si toute la rancœur qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui avait envoyer valdinguée le professeur Eraka. Stupéfiait, il tendit une main vers son professeur pour l'aider à se relever alors que celle-ci riait à gorge déployée. Son rire était bizarre comme un tintement de cristal, agréable mais gênant.

Elyra releva la tête vers Harry, elle était fière d'elle et elle était fière de lui. C'était la première fois en un mois et demi qu'Harry avait utilisé la magie ancienne, sans le vouloir, et contre un de ces professeurs, certes… Mais elle considérait cela comme un progrès…Elle sourit de plus belle lorsqu'elle pensa qu'Hermione et Ginny n'étaient pas étrangère à tout cela…

Le sourire lumineux que lui offrit le professeur Eraka le déstabilisa :

« -Tout va bien, professeur ? »

« -Tout va parfaitement bien Potter, j'ai un round d'avance sur Rogue… »

Harry haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« -Comment ça ? »

« -Eh Bien ! Vous avez fait des progrès dans mon enseignement, ce qui prouve que je suis un excellent professeur…Quant à l'occlumancie et la légillimensie…J'ai bien peur que l'épouvantail à corbeau qui vous serre de professeur de potions n'est pas fait correctement son boulot ! »

Harry offrit un immense sourire au professeur Eraka au doux surnom qu'elle avait donné à Rogue.

« -Vous avez certainement raison, professeur…Le professeur Rogue devrait revoir ces méthodes d'enseignements ! »

« -Potter ! Je ne vous permets pas de parler d'un de mes collègues de la sorte ! Mais d'un autre côté, vous avez raison, je suis la meilleure ! Brave Petit ! »

Elle accola une petite tape sur la tête d'Harry et s'en fut vers ses appartements, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry, subjugué, fasciné et troublé par le comportement du professeur reprit le chemin de la salle des communes des gryffondors. Après tout, les professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal ont toujours été plus givrés les uns que les autres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors,

« Hermione, Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Hermione était toujours droite comme un rateau devant le linteau de la cheminée, immobile comme la mort.

(POV d'Hermione)

Allô ? Y-a quelqu'un ? Je crois que mon cerveau vient de boguer…Est-ce que vous avez entendu ce que j'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Hein ? Il faut vraiment que mon cerveau se remette en marche ! Je dois être toute rouge et j'ai plus d'air ! Si je m'évanouis, vous croyiez qu'il me ferait du bouche à bouche ? Perspective intéressante…Naaaannnn…Pour l'instant, il faut que je trouve l'arrivée d'air pour pouvoir ne pas mourir dans les cinq secondes qui vont suivre. Allô ? Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? Neurones ! Répondez si vous êtes là ? Une petite voix me souffle qu'il faut que je pense à quelque chose de neutre sans rapport avec Ron…Okayyyyyyyy…Alors…Mmmmh…Malefoy en train d'embrasser Rusard…Beurk…Ca a été radicale, l'air est revenu mais maintenant j'ai envie de vomir et puis je dois être blanche comme un linge…Peut-être que je devrais essayer de passer par toute les couleurs de l'arc en ciel ? Ce serait jolie…Oupps…Je viens de m'apercevoir que Ron me fixe encore…Où est-ce que j'en étais déjà ?Est-ce que je l'aime ?Non mais franchement Ron, t'as de ces questions, bien sûr que je t'aime, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que j'ai onze ans ! Qu'est ce qui peut être bête le pove…Okay…Okay…Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle…Bon…C'est vrai que je le suis peut-être un petit peu mais vraiment un petit peu…Dis quelque chose, Hermione ! Dis quelque chose, ou sinon tu vas lui sauter dessus !

« -Euhhhh ? Ron ? Pourquoi cette question ? »

(POV d'Hermione)

Bravo, Hermione ! Tu as obtenu la palme de la réponse la plus débile lorsqu'un garçon te demande s'il t'aime ! Pffff…A ce train là, tu seras none à 20 ans !

Oupps…Il a l'air en colère…Pourtant je n'ai fait que formuler une des questions les plus simples…Objet de la question : Ami ou ami-ami et quelques avantages en plus ?

Ces oreilles prennent une jolie teinte de violacée, et il a prit l'air « je-suis-un-homme-des-cavernes-et-je-t'emmène-tout-de-suite-dans-ma-tanière-pour-faire-des-choses-cochonnes » qui est si sexy. Ok…On calme ses hormones, Hermione…Et on lui répond quelque chose de plus intelligent et de plus profond…J'enfile mon air de « je-suis-une-bonne-copine-et-rien-de-plus » et lui dit d'une voix douce de gentille petite fille.

« -Oh Ron ! Tu sais très bien que je suis ton amie ! »

« -Oui, mais… »

« -Ah, vous êtes là ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

« -Naaannn, Harry ! On ne sait pas ce qui t'est arrivé puisque l'on était ici en train de discuter d'une chose importante ! »

POV d'Harry

Ok, je vois que je dérange…Si Ron me parle comme cela, c'est que soit il était en train d'avouer à Hermione qu'il l'aimait soit il lui demandait ce qui clochait avec elle… C'est pas bô, ces oreilles, elles ont une mauvaise teinte violacée…Tiens, je crois qu'Hermione s'entraîne à faire la statue, elle n'a pas bougé depuis que je suis entré…Bon, on va mettre au clair tout de suite les choses, après tout j'en ai marre d'eux deux, ils se tournent autour depuis deux ans, ça commence à bien faire maintenant…Mettons, la pagaille !

« -Pas la peine de t'énerver Ron, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? »

POV d'Hermione

J'étais en train de m'éclipser en douce vers les dortoirs, puisque Harry m'avait sauvé de la catastrophe lorsque je l'entend prononcer ces quelques mots : _Pas la peine de t'énerver Ron, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais _?. Okay, alors mmmmhhh…Que quelqu'un m'explique, j'ai pas tout compris là. Il y a plusieurs possibilités soit Harry a amélioré ces capacités en légilimensie et a deviné notre conversation soit euuuuhhhh… soit j'en sais rien. Il n'y a que cette possibilité là puisque Ron ne peut pas être amoureux de moi, il me traître comme si j'étais un de ses copains de beuverie. Mais je veux quand même des explications…Je me retourne vers Ron qui a l'air de vouloir encastrer Harry dans le mur…Très sexy, cet air de matador…Miam, miam…

Harry me regarde comme si je m'étais éclipser de l'endroit où j'étais auparavant et que j'étais réapparu vers les escaliers comme par magie.

« -Harry, comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de notre conversation ? »

POV d'Hermione

Haussement d'épaules de la part d'Harry, cela cache quelque chose. J'en suis sûre… Ron, se croyant discret, fait de grands gestes en direction d'Harry…Ils ont l'air tendu…Qu'est ce qu'ils me cachent ? Je commence à ne comprendre rien du tout… La porte de la salle commune claque…Ginny entre avec un air grave…Elle me fixe et jette un coup d'œil aux deux imbéciles qui me servent de meilleurs amis puis m'annoncent gravement…

« -Hermione, il faut que je te parle ? »

« -Très bien, montons dans ma chambre… »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…Je pars en vacances jusqu'au 10 août donc la publication reprendra après…

A venir : Discussion entre Harry et Ron sur les mystères d'Hermione et sur les sentiments de Ron pour celle-ci. Discussion Hermione et Ginny sur un mystérieux rituel. La rencontre tant attendue entre Rogue et Elyra avec description physique d'Elyra par Rogue et quelques flash back du passé d'Elyra et de Rogue.


End file.
